


Maya X Erik X Troy

by Fawnsummer



Category: Errant Kingdom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Multi, Romance, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawnsummer/pseuds/Fawnsummer
Summary: Drabbles with Maja Olayinka & Erik Nystrom from Errant Kingdom Game and my m!Ambassador Troy Gullsander.The first fic is just with Maja but hopefully, these two will become three with Erik Nystrom very soon...
Relationships: Main Character/Erik Nystrom/Maja Olayinka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Maya X Erik X Troy

Troy ran his thumb over the gold trim on the cake box. Maybe he should have had someone else deliver it, or perhaps he could leave it at her door? He knew he was being silly, but he wanted everything right for Maja. She deserved perfection and even the truth of that sent a prickle of panic up the back of his neck.

“Ugh, gods…” Troy uttered, yanking a handkerchief out of his pocket and dabbing his top lip with it. His hand shook and he might have laughed if he wasn't so nervous.

“Ambassador?”

A gentle swish of fabric on the stone floor and she was upon him. _Her_ \- the reason for his restless heart.

“Maja, I --” Troy stumbled over his words, mouth dry and hoarse. “I was just coming to find you”

“Well, you’ve succeeded.” Maja smiled at him and it was as blinding as ever; all he could do was stare for the longest minute before he found himself again.

“Indeed. These are for you.” He shakily held the gift out to her. “It’s just a small gesture of thanks for the other night”

“Oh?” Maja accepted the box, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Troy watched her open it, twisting the handkerchief behind his back. He felt ridiculous. What was he thinking, giving such a lovely, intelligent, beautiful woman cake as a gift?

“Oh Troy! These look divine!” She reached for his hand and gave it a little squeeze. “I was just about to take tea in my room, and these would go perfectly!”

_Perfectly._

“Would you care to join me?”

~~~

Troy tried not to watch Maja, but he couldn’t help it. She was so lovely, as elegant, and vibrant as Larkspur, if not more so. She had the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen, crystalline and as luminous as a flame. He loved her lips; the way they peeled back slightly when she smiled made him think of soft ripe plums and when she picked up a strawberry and held it against them contemplatively, he almost choked on his tea.

“Troy?”

“Hmm?” He snapped back into the present like a cord, although still pulled tautly. His whole body felt wired like his skin might crackle if touched.

Maja pressed those lovely lips together in concern. ‘Are you alright, my love? You look a little flushed.”

“I’m fine.” He smiled weakly, setting his teacup on the table. “What were you saying?”

Maja’s expression relaxed as she observed him reach for one of the cupcakes on the cake stand and take a bite out of the blackberry frosting. It was delicious, so sweet his teeth ached, and he was aware he probably had most of it on his face.

Maja’s skirts rustled against him as she shifted forward in her seat. “Here.” She lifted her hand slowly in silent question.

Troy nodded and braced himself for what was to come.

Maja’s thumb gently brushed his bottom lip and Troy stopped breathing. Her touch was achingly gentle and when she pulled her hand back, Troy gripped her wrist, halting her. His hazel eyes were alight with mischief as he took her thumb into his mouth.  
He felt something unfurl inside him then; a tightly coiled desire come loose. His gaze never left hers as he sucked, finally letting Maja’s thumb go with a delicious pop.

There was a small interlude while the tide rushed back in, washing away any apprehension. He kissed her reverently, his lips honouring the sweet skin of her cheeks and her throat while her fingers tangling in his golden hair. They came apart for a moment, the air drenched in sugared tea and blackberries, and Troy hoped like anything there would be more of this.

_Of her._


End file.
